Target Practice
by venomfang77
Summary: Pre-Armada. Shot story on how Demolisher met Electra at decepticon boot camp. Will probably remain a oneshot. (Oc x Canon pairing)


Demolisher was waiting in the hall. In a few minutes he would help supervise the new recruits during target practice. He liked this job, it was one of the few where he wasn't shot at or tackled to the ground.

The sound of several footsteps echoed down the hall. The group of eight were ready. The recruits each picked up a blaster from a table and got into position in front of the shooting range.

"Alright newbies listen up!" announced the dark blue and aqua femme Shadowstorm, "The rules of the shooting range are simple, no fighting, no walking between a target and someone with a weapon, and no slacking! Once the targets online you have three cycles to blast as many of them as you can. "

She walked over to a control panel and gripped a lever. "Ready, set, GO!" and she gave it a yank. The targets suddenly went online. From there on it was pretty hectic. The recruits were running around trying to get in position to fire.

Demolisher walked around behind the group and helped them up after the numerous trips, falls and collisions that occurred during those three, brief cycles, then the targets off-lined. "Alright, not bad." said Shadowstorm as she looked at the scores of the decepticon recruits. "But we'll work on it."

With that, the shooting range was cleared as all of them walked back into the hallway. Demolisher was now finished with all of his work for the solar cycle, so he started off toward his room. Soon he became aware that three of the recruits were walking behind him.

"So what's a little femmeling doing in military training?" said one of them. "I'm not a femmeling, now leave me alone." Growled another voice. _What are they doing?_ Demolisher thought to himself. He turned to look at them.

There were two mechs and one femme. He recognized the mechs, they were Blitzwing, a bulky brown and purple 'con; and Astrotrain, an average sized transformer with blue and indigo marking, the infamous troublemakers of the decepticon base.

Demolisher did not know who the femme was though. She was small, mostly black, with white for her face and the inside of her limbs. As well as yellow streaks on her arms and lower legs.

The femme quickened her steps in an effort to get away from them, but she couldn't outpace the pair. "What's this?" inquired Astrotrain sarcastically as he reached out and grabbed a data pad out of her hand. "Son of a glitch give, that back!" shouted the already pissed off femme. But the two mechs just laughed at her and started throwing the pad back and forth, out of her reach.

Now Demolisher was getting angry. _Looks like someone didn't learn about manners in sparkling school._ He thought. "Hey! She told you to give it back." He informed them. "Don't worry, we're just messing with her." And they continued teasing the femme as if nothing had been said. "Are you listening? Back off!" Demolisher had been told that he wasn't good at acting assertive, so this was a difficult task. Blitzwing rolled his eyes, but the threat was otherwise ignored.

Finally, Demolisher had had enough. He turned to face Blitzwing and gave him a good punch in the face. Blitzwing took a moment to recover from shock but then moved forward toward Demolisher as if to punch him back, but Demolisher just grabbed his shoulder, and threw him against the wall. The recruit quickly got up, dropped the data pad, and ran down the hall. Demolisher looked back to Astrotrain, who had a slightly afraid look in his eyes upon seeing after his accomplice flee the area. Then Astrotrain also deserted the hallway.

Demolisher turned back to see the femme pick up her data pad. "Sorry about that, those two are full of slag." He said to her. She laughed "Yeah, thanks for helping me out though." and continued walking down the hall. "Anytime." He said. Just before she turned a corner Demolisher somewhat awkwardly called out "Um, I didn't get your name." His acquaintance turned around "Electra." She answered quickly and then was gone from Demolisher's view.

Demolisher kept walking straight, toward his room. _Electra._ He thought to himself. _What an interesting name._


End file.
